


郁闷的小白兔与它的垂耳兔

by Dariy



Category: knkz - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21556108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dariy/pseuds/Dariy
Kudos: 14





	郁闷的小白兔与它的垂耳兔

葛葉是一只通体雪白的兔子。  
但是它最近很郁闷。  
它最引以为豪的白毛毛没有了。  
昨天饲主将所有的兔子召集到一起，然后给它们举行了大规模的——  
剃毛工程。  
它听不懂人类的语言。  
但是在剃毛的时候它挣扎得很厉害。  
它才不要剃毛啊。  
它可是这一堆各种杂毛兔子里面唯一的白毛兔子啊，剃了还有什么区别？  
可是终究没能逃过去。  
它抬爪看了看自己只剩下小小肉垫的爪爪。  
不开心。  
“呼咕噜噜——”它盯着向自己蹭来的兔子看来半晌。  
这个垂耳。  
只能是它所认识的那只垂耳兔。  
也是这些兔子里唯一的一只垂耳兔。  
名字叫叶  
“叶不要蹭我啦。”没有毛的皮肤有些刺刺的。  
“ku酱哒！”垂耳兔显然也是被剃光了原本的一身漂亮棕毛，粉色的皮肤下青色的血管清晰可见。  
尽管没了毛毛，对方身上的味道依旧没变，伸出小脑袋用下巴的香腺蹭了蹭对方。  
对方也蹭过来。  
彼此间的味道似乎又分不清了。  
有些热。  
它甩了甩脑袋。  
有些晕乎乎的。  
它开始下意识地蹭着身边垂耳兔的身体，绕着对方转起圈圈。  
熟悉的味道让它莫名安心。  
叶凑过去，制止住它的动作，三瓣小嘴叼起它的后颈就往窝里跑。  
垂耳兔的身形本就比它大一些，叼起它毫不费劲，把它放回柔软的窝里也轻而易举。  
然后对方就松开它，自己跑远了些。  
葛葉眨了眨红眼睛。  
小气。  
我想蹭蹭你都不行嘛，你不都蹭我了。  
它将爪子在窝里擦了擦，又晕乎乎地嗅着对方的味道找到了垂耳兔。  
叶正在做着跳跃练习，没有毛的粉粉尾巴在身后一跳一跳。  
葛葉的后腿用力地拍击地面，试图引起对方的注意。  
对方显然是成心不理它了。  
葛葉牙齿间发出细微的摩擦声。  
“咕噜噜……”  
叶终于转过头来看向它，小小的舌头从嘴巴里伸了出来，安抚地舔了舔自己的耳朵。  
舒服得它忍不住又去蹭了蹭对方。  
然而对方再一次把它叼了起来。  
葛葉愣了一下，然后开始挣扎起来。  
当然没有用。  
但是这次对方并没有跑到一边去了。  
叶伏在它身边，爪子搁在它的身上，舌头舔着它没有毛的粉色皮肤。  
小脑袋越发晕乎。  
垂耳兔的身体已经压在了自己身上。  
自己的生殖孔被对方下体的肉块堵得严严实实。  
垂耳兔抱着自己的身体，一下又一下地抖动着。  
生殖孔被垂耳兔的精液一点点地灌入，给发情期的彼此带来了巨大的安慰。  
齿间发出舒适的摩擦声。  
肚子被精液灌得满满的，葛葉动了动，想要挣脱对方的束缚，却仍然被对方按得严严实实，下面也依旧被堵着，对方的动作也没有停下。  
屁股被撞得有些疼，神智也稍稍回笼，它挥了挥自己前爪，后腿蹬了蹬，终于成功地摆脱了对方。  
垂耳兔发出有些委屈的声音，仍然想要纠缠上去。  
“ku酱……”  
“已经够了。”  
它撑起身体，做出向对方示威的姿态，耳朵也竖得老高。  
“好吧好吧。”叶讨好地上前帮它舔了舔耳朵。  
竖得高高的耳朵逐渐软和下来。  
葛葉回到自己的小窝，侧躺下来，舒舒服服地伸展开四肢，享受着满足后的余韵。  
垂耳兔也在它背后躺下，小爪子主权宣誓般地放在它的身上。  
舒服得快要睡着的葛葉自然是没注意到这些。

葛葉的毛毛终于长回来了。  
叶的毛毛也长回来了。  
但是葛葉还是有些郁闷。  
小爪子摸上自己覆着绒毛的肚皮。  
它好像怀宝宝了。  
旁边的垂耳兔依旧一下没一下地蹭着自己。  
它顺手薅了对方一把毛垫在自己的窝下面。  
正专心蹭自己的叶完全没有发现自家伴侣的薅毛行为。  
葛葉看了看窝里的浅棕色兔毛，想了想又伸手薅了自己一些毛毛。  
这是要给宝宝的。  
好了，睡觉觉。

叶的小白兔怀宝宝了。  
但是叶有些郁闷。  
它好像开始掉毛了。  
一觉醒来，自己光鲜亮丽的毛发秃了几块。  
它甚至觉得应该又是饲主偷剃了自己的毛。  
上次也是。  
说自己作为唯一一只垂耳兔要给别的兔子做发情期剃毛的表率被拒后趁着自己睡觉剃光了自己的毛毛。  
是的，叶能听懂人类的话语。  
它也因此知道自家的小白兔好像怀孕了。  
但是刚刚当爸爸就开始掉毛什么的也太糟糕了。  
它可不希望一个月后自家宝宝出生后看到爸爸第一眼就是一个光秃秃的粉皮兔子。  
而且因为自己垂耳，没有毛了之后，头顶上真的是一干二净。  
擦点油上去都亮得不行。  
它记得饲主那边好像有什么生发剂来着？  
要去偷偷摸一点涂涂。

葛葉今天仍然很郁闷。  
它的宝宝很安全很健康。  
但是它觉得自己的伴侣不对劲。  
叶的毛发突然间开始猛长，今天它薅掉一点，明天又长出来许多。  
是不是得了什么病。  
它忧心忡忡。  
那些毛还是薅掉吧。  
于是小白兔又在自己伴侣睡着的时候将爪子伸向了那头顶的一丛毛毛。  
或许是在孕期的关系，为了避开自己的肚子，它的行动不得不有些大。  
垂耳兔的身体突然动了动。  
然后四目相对。

叶很郁闷。  
除了得知自己毛秃掉的真凶之外是自己的伴侣，还有一件事。  
葛葉并没有怀宝宝。  
饲主说，是假怀孕。  
“葛葉应该是东西吃多了胀气哦，叶要帮它揉揉小肚子。”  
但是看着自己伴侣一副小心翼翼的模样，叶有些不忍心。  
它凑过去舔了舔白兔的耳朵。  
爪子摸上软软的肚皮，用肉垫轻轻揉了揉。  
之前因为太兴奋没注意，现在才软得过分，不像是怀孕的样子。  
唔。  
葛葉因为被揉弄得舒服，又迷迷糊糊地想要睡过去。  
嘛。  
没有怀宝宝也没关系。  
可以好好地吃掉小白兔了。  
多操几次，假怀孕也能变成真怀孕。  
垂耳兔的小舌头舔了舔白兔的三瓣嘴。  
睡得正舒服的白兔毫无察觉自己之后将要面对的是什么。

the end


End file.
